Harry Potter and Naruto Chatroom
by sonorahugagi
Summary: Comedy. Harry Potter and Naruto characters mix up to form the craziest and stupidest chatroom ever after three girls form a chat room... and start handing out the password. A good read for when you need a laugh. Rated to be safe. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

_Every good story has a prologue. This isn't one of them, but it has one anyway._

_BE WARNED: I wrote this when I was 11 or 12... you can't edit much when it's a chat room. It is REALLY stupid (then again, most chat rooms people make up are) but I burned my finger Friday and can't type much and there was nothing better to do, so I thought "Hey, why not put up a crappy chatroom that is actually slightly funny?" So came the birth of this._

_THIS IS A HARRY POTTER AND NARUTO CHATROOM. At the time I wrote this, chatrooms were the 'in' thing to write and I wanted to try my hand... and failed miserably, in my opinion. It isn't very good, but it provides entertainment for when you want to laugh at something really stupid! The storyline is different for just about every chat room. There's only supposed to be 7 chatrooms all together (with the last one just being the closing down by the three OC's), and now ALL SEVEN are finished and up for your reading enjoyment._

**UPDATE;; **_Apparently I was wrong... this doesn't suck as worse as I thought. While I don't get a lot of comments, I get the most hits on_ this_ story, and people alert this and favorite it more than any other story I have! Thanks for the support, guys, and don't forget to leave a review! *wink wink nudge nudge*_

_So anyway... here's a list of the characters and their real names, some background information, all that good stuff._

**_Signed, the burned finger and bored writer, sonorahugagi_**

* * *

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:  
**Yes, I put OC characters in it. Face it, the normal characters wouldn't just find a chatroom and end up talking together.

**irisa_is_a_wolf**: Irisa, an OC. She thinks she can 'transform' into a wolf over the Internet, hence the screen name. She is slightly insane. Co-owner of the chatroom everyone uses.

**Mia_kicksbutt**: Mia, another OC. She's an athlete and therefore pretty much in-shape and capable of beating everyone up, hence the screen name. Co-owner of the chatroom everyone uses.

**smarty_sandra**: Sandra, the final OC. She's the rational, smart one in the group who is always trying to keep everyone calm. Owner of the chatroom everyone uses.

**HARRY POTTER AND NARUTO CHARACTERS:  
**I don't how many of these will be used, I try to switch it up with every chatroom but I don't guarantee anything. The screen names are the figments of my imagination, partly based on the personality of the character.

**Bookworm74**: Hermione

**Voldy-is-king**: Lord Voldemort. He acts a lot more childish than he does in real life on the chatrooms... it's his inner personality coming out.

**Pink-haired_ninja**: Sakura

**foxxluver**: Naruto

**mark-on-neck**: Sasuke. Pretty much acts emo and moody the whole time... sorry about that. I really do love Sasuke but I couldn't help it!

**barking_madman**: Sirius

**howling_at_moon**: Lupin

**adorablepuppyeyes**: Kiba and Akamaru

**blonde_girlie**: Ino

**halo_malfoy**: Draco Malfoy

**I_heart_slytherin_guys**: Pansy

**Dumblydores-army**: Dumbledore. He acts very childish and insane in this too... but it's hilarious!

**slimygreaseball**: Snape. He also acts childish (and rather insane).

**manwithfacemask**: Kakashi-Sensei. Kinda acts emo too... or just extremely cool.

**sandcastle**: Gaara

**fansarefun**: Temari

**KilLallSpiDerS**: Ron

**Boy-who-survived-tickle-attack**: Harry Potter

**looks-great-in-green**: Rock Lee

**kakashis_not_cooler_than_me**: Gai-Sensei. He later changes his screen name to **guyingreen**.

**VARIOUS NOT-AS-IMPORTANT CHARACTERS:**

**computer_ruler**: The main computer, or the server that runs the chatroom. He's gained intelligence and has been hacking into chatrooms to wreak havoc.

**dragon_rider**: Eragon. He's stupid and doesn't remember where his own chat room is. I'm not a big fan of the Eragon books, so I used little Eragon as my scapegoat.

**narrator_sonorahugagi**: Yes, I did a self-insertion. Hey, I was only 11, that's what 11-year-olds are supposed to do! In any case, I help keep the peace and clean up after any mess the characters made.


	2. Chatroom 1

_Well, here it is! The first of the chatrooms! Enjoy and remember, it's only for laughs!_

**_Signed, sonorahugagi_**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. If I did, I'd be filthly stinking rich. Sadly... I'm not.

**Harry Potter And Naruto Chat Room!**  
**Chatroom #1:** Meeting the gang!

* * *

_**irisa_is_a_wolf**__ has signed on._

**irisa_is_a_wolf**: wow, am I the only one on? wtf, where's Sandra and Mia?!

_**Mia_kicksbutt**__ has signed on.  
__**smarty_sandra**__ has signed on._

**irisa_is_a_wolf**: Finally! Where were you guys?!  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: Sandra met some new friends on another chatroom and forgot about meeting you here.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf**: oh. Who are they?  
**smarty_sandra**: I dunno their names, we were just talking about smart stuff ^^

_**irisa_is_a_wolf**__'s status has changed to_: O.o

**Mia_kicksbutt**: I think one was a ninja O.o. She kept saying ninja stuff.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf**: really? You know, I wish I was a ninja... but NO I'm a crazy wolf girl!  
**smarty_sandra**: O.o

_**irisa_is_a_wolf**__'s status has changed to_: going to be a NINJA!!!!

**smarty_sandra**: what's gotten into her today?  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: Maybe she finally lost her mind...  
**smarty_sandra**: I wonder where my friends are... did I give them the right password?  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: It was 'UNDERWEAR' right?  
**smarty_sandra**: Why did we choose that?  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: I dunno...

_**Bookworm74**__ has signed on.  
__**Pink-haired_ninja**__ has signed on._

_**smarty_sandra**__'s status has changed to_: THEY'RE HERE!  
_**irisa_is_a_wolf**__'s status has changed to_: ouch being a ninja hurts!

**Bookworm74**: Hey Sandra!  
**Pink-haired_ninja**: Hey Sandra!  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: how does being a ninja hurt, Irisa?  
**irisa_is_a_wolf**: I tried to do a flip over the couch but I failed and landed on my butt.  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: ouch...  
**smarty_sandra**: Yay! You're here! So, are you going to tell me who you are now, Bookworm?  
**Bookworm74**: I guess... I'm Hermione.

_**Mia_kicksbutt**__'s status has changed to_: OMG!  
_**irisa_is_a_wolf**__'s status has changed to_: omg really?!  
_**smarty_sandra**__'s status has changed to_: ...oops.

_**Mia_kicksbutt**__ has signed off.  
__**irisa_is_a_wolf**__ has signed off._

**Bookworm74**: Did I say something?  
**smarty_sandra**: I'll be right back... I must barricade the doors...

_**smarty_sandra**__ has signed off.  
__**Voldy-is-king**__ has signed on._

**Bookworm74**: Hey Lord Moldyshorts!  
**Pink-haired_ninja**: Moldyshorts?  
**Bookworm74**: Oh, sorry Sakura, I forgot you live in Japan.  
**Voldy-is-king**: Hey! I am NOT Lord Moldyshorts, no matter what the public might say!

_**Pink-haired_ninja**__'s status has changed to_: okay then...

_**foxxluver**__ has signed on._

**foxxluver**: SAKURA!  
**Pink-haired_ninja**: Oh no... not Naruto!  
**Bookworm74**: Do you know this guy?  
**Voldy-is-king**: lol, foxxluver... what a weird screen name!

_**smarty_sandra**__ has signed on.  
__**smarty_sandra**__'s status has changed to_: fleeing from killers

**Pink-haired_ninja**: 'killers'?  
**smarty_sandra**: sry Hermione, but I talked to Ron and convinced him to love Pansy!  
**Bookworm74**: WHAT?!  
**smarty_sandra**: Mia and Irisa did some stuff too, so now they want to kill me for leading you right to them!  
**foxxluver**: DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY SCREEN NAME!

_**Bookworm74**__'s status had changed to_: joining killers  
_**foxxluver**__'s status has changed to_: killing Voldy!

_**smarty_sandra**__ has signed off.  
__**Bookworm74**__ has signed off.  
__**foxxluver**__ has signed off._

_**Voldy-is-king**__'s status has changed to_: no he found me!  
_**Voldy-is-king**__ has signed off._

**Pink-haired_ninja**: hello? Guys? Anyone there?

_**dragon_rider**__ has signed on._

**dragon_rider**: Is this Eragon's chat room?  
**Pink-haired_ninja**: No...  
**dragon_rider**: oops. My mistake.

_**dragon_rider**__ has signed off._

**Pink-haired_ninja**: Screw this I'm outta here!

_**Pink-haired_ninja**__ has signed off._


	3. Chatroom 2

_Here it is... Chatroom number 2 out of 7. Enjoy... and remember, it's only for laughs!_

**_Signed, devoted writer (sometimes), sonorahugagi_**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. If I did, I'd be filthly stinking rich. Sadly... I'm not.

**Harry Potter And Naruto Chat Room!**  
**Chatroom #2:** The Fight rages on!

* * *

_**smarty_sandra**__ has signed on._

**smarty_sandra**: Whew, I'm safe... for now...

_**foxxluver**__ has signed on.  
__**mark-on-neck**__ has signed on._

**foxxluver**: I'm tellin ya, Sasuke, Sakura likes ME, and I'M cool because I have a demon in me!  
**mark-on-neck**: whatever...  
**foxxluver**: WOULD YOU STOP BEING SO DANG COOL! You're worse than Kakashi!  
**smarty_sandra**: ummm... wtf are you doing in MY chatroom?  
**foxxluver**: oh um, hi Sandra! You're... you're still alive then, huh?  
**smarty_sandra**: yeah... and who is this mark-on-neck person?!  
**foxxluver**: Sasuke.  
**smarty_sandra**: oh, umm... oops. ^^ Hi Sasuke.  
**mark-on-neck**: whatever.  
**smarty_sandra**: jeeze, Naruto was right...  
**foxxluver**: see Sasuke? Even SHE believes me.  
**smarty_sandra**: don't take it the wrong way or anything...  
**mark-on-neck**: I really don't care...

_**manwithfacemask**__ has signed on._

**smarty_sandra**: okay, who is this?!  
**foxxluver**: oh umm it's...  
**mark-on-neck**: Kakashi-sensei, you idiot.  
**foxxluver**: right, right I knew that...  
**smarty_sandra**: okay, how did he get the password for this?  
**manwithfacemask**: sharingan, duh.  
**smarty_sandra**: oh, sorry. Shoulda known.

_**kakashis_not_cooler_than_me**__ has signed on._

**smarty_sandra**: I'm not even going to ask...  
**foxxluver**: Gai-sensei?!  
**manwithfacemask**: I am cooler than you...  
**kakashis_not_cooler_than_me**: Hello, kids! I was just listening in on Sakura, and she gave me the password!

_**smarty_sandra**__'s status has changed to_: weirdo...

**smarty_sandra**: oh yeah, Naruto, that reminds me, what did you do with Voldemort?  
**foxxluver**: aw, his snake-thing got in the way.  
**mark-on-neck**: I thought Orochimaru owned snakes?  
**smarty_sandra**: he does, it's just that Voldy can talk to snakes. So, naturally, he has one.  
**mark-on-neck**: so did you get this Voldy person or not?  
**foxxluver**: nope, this guy with a silver hand punched me and they both ran.  
**manwithfacemask**: what chickens...

_**kakashis_not_cooler_than_me**__ has changed his screen name to_: **guyingreen**

**smarty_sandra**: well that's certainly easy to remember...  
**guyingreen**: what do you think now, Kakashi?  
**manwithfacemask**: you're still not cool.

_**guyingreen**__'s status has changed to_: Drat you Kakashi!!!!!!

_**Voldy-is-king**__ has signed on._

**smarty_sandra**: Bad move, Voldy...  
**foxxluver**: *cracks knuckles*  
**Voldy-is-king**: Oh great, I thought I got rid of you!  
**smarty_sandra**: Naw, Wormtail can't damage the Nine-tailed Fox spirit, idiot.

_**foxxluver**__'s status had changed to_: one more try!  
_**Voldy-is-king**__'s status has changed to_: Drat it!

_**foxxluver**__ has signed off.  
__**Voldy-is-king**__ has signed off._

**manwithfacemask**: Well, I better make sure that he doesn't kill himself...  
**mark-on-neck**: I'm comin' with you...

_**manwithfacemask**__ has signed off.  
__**mark-on-neck**__ has signed off._

**smarty_sandra**: Aw, great, now I'm stuck here all by myself...  
**guyingreen**: Well, at least I'm still here!  
**smarty-sandra**: O.o

_**smarty_sandra**__ has signed off._

**guyingreen**: Wait, don't leave me here!!!!

_**dragon_rider**__ has signed on._

**dragon_rider**: Is this Eragon's chat room?  
**guyingreen**: uh, uh, YEAH! Yes it is. I'm Gai-sensei, cooler than Kakashi!  
**dragon_rider**: O.o

_**dragon_rider**__ has signed off._

**guyingreen**: Dang it!

_**guyingreen**__ has signed off._


	4. Chatroom 3

_Here it is! Chatroom #3 of 7! I may take awhile to post more, because my computer is getting fixed. My whole life is in a crummy laptop and a 2GB memory stick; writing and uploading is hard. xD Enjoy... and remember, it's only for laughs!_

**_Signed, the desperate to get the computer back writer, sonorahugagi_**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. If I did, I'd be filthly stinking rich. Sadly... I'm not.

**Harry Potter And Naruto Chat Room!**  
**Chatroom #3:** Naruto meets... Snape?! O.o

* * *

_**foxxluver** has signed on._

**foxxluver**: um... hello? Anyone here?

_**slimygreaseball** has signed on._

**slimygreaseball**: stupid brats... make me use my precious legilimency...  
**foxxluver**: umm... who are you?

_**irisa_is_a_wolf** has signed on._

**irisa_is_a_wolf**: RUN, NARUTO, RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gags*  
**slimygreaseball**: SHUT UP, YOU!

_**irisa_is_a_wolf** has signed off._

**foxxluver**: who are you and what have you done to irisa!  
**slimygreaseball**: I? YOU, stupid brat, WISH TO KNOW WHO I AM? WHY, I'M THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OZ!  
**foxxluver**: ...  
**slimygreaseball**: What? Astounded by my power and my use of caps?  
**foxxluver**: ...

_**smarty_sandra** has signed on._

**smarty_sandra**: OMG it's Snape!  
**foxxluver**: Who? I thought you said you were Oz!  
**smarty_sandra**: OZ? LMAO!

**_smarty_sandra_**_'s status has changed to_: OMG DYING WITH LAUGHTER!

**slimygreaseball**: But... but i AM Oz!  
**smarty_sandra**: Yeah riiiiiight. Pay no attention to him, Naruto.  
**slimygreaseball**: I AMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM OZ!  
**foxxluver**: ...  
**smarty_sandra**: ...  
**foxxluver**: ...  
**smarty-sandra**: Oh, gawd the world has gone insane!

_**Dumblydores-army** has signed on._

**foxxluver**: Dumblydores?  
**smarty_sandra**: army?  
**slimygreaseball**: Albus! My good old friend, you have returned to Oz!  
**smarty_sandra**: ALBUS?!  
**foxxluver**: WHO?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!  
**Dumblydores-army**: NO NEED TO BE ALARMED, CHILDREN!!!  
**slimygreaseball**: WHY ARE WE YELLING?  
**smarty_sandra**: ...  
**foxxluver**: ...  
**Dumblydores-army**: ...  
**smarty_sandra**: You know, I'm not entirely sure...

_A rule has been changed in the chatroom system_: **'NO RANDOM CAPS!'**

**slimygreaseball**: What?! No random caps?! I am Oz, I should be the one making decisions!  
**smarty_sandra**: you don't own the chatroom, though.  
**foxxluver**: She's got you there.

_Warning! **slimygreaseball** has hacked into the main computer and has changed the rules_: **'I am Oz, OBEY ME!!!'**

**smarty_sandra**: Hey, get out of the computer!  
**foxxluver**: How does one get into a computer?  
**Dumblydores-army**: I shall never bow down to anyone, Oz! Ah HaHAHhAHAHHaHAHhAHHAhHAHAHhA!

**_Dumblydores-army_**_'s status has changed to_: Fleeing to find fellow Oz-haters!

**smarty-sandra**: Naruto, it was a figure of speech, he actually isn't INSIDE the computer. Dumbledore! COME BACK THIS INSTANT! Heaven knows where you'll end up if you fall off of the virtual end of the chatroom again.

**_smarty_sandra_**_'s status has changed to_: Catching Dumbledore and thinking *I'm far too young for this...*  
_**foxxluver**'s status has changed to_: Sandra hurt my self-esteem *sad face*  
_**slimygreaseball**'s status has changed to_: Where are my flying monkeys?!  
_**Dumblydores-army**'s status has changed to_: Hey, it feels like I'm falling!

**smarty_sandra**: Oh, dumbledore, you dope!  
**foxxluver**: :( you didn't have to be so mean, Sandra. Now i'm upset and hungry. I'M GOING OFF TO GET RAMEN!

_**foxxluver** has signed off._

**smarty_sandra**: fine, FINE! be that way, why doesn't everyone just leave me!

_**smarty_sandra** has signed off._

_**Dumblydores-army**'s connection was lost._

**slimygreaseball**: I have lost all my followers and I STILL can't find my flying monkeys. Oh, it is a sad day to be Oz indeed...

_**dragon_rider** has signed on._

**dragon_rider**: Is this Eragon's chatroom?  
**slimygreaseball**: No, this is Oz.  
**dragon_rider**: Oops, my mistake...

_**dragon_rider** has_

_Warning! **slimygreaseball** has hacked into the main computer and has changed the rules_: **'Dragon_rider must become my servant!'**

**dragon_rider**: ... huh?  
**slimygreaseball**: HAAAA! Ha HA! and again, HA! You are now stuck as servant for the great and mighty OZ!  
**dragon_rider**: ...  
**slimygreaseball**: ...  
**dragon_rider**: ... is this Eragon's chatroom?  
**slimygreaseball**: OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! You, my friend, are a horrible servant! That's it, I don't want to be Oz anymore! I'm back to being Snape!

_**slimygreaseball** has signed off._

**dragon_rider**: Does this mean I can leave now?

_**narrator_sonorahugagi** has signed on._

**narrator_sonorahugagi**: Oh, you poor dear, of course you can go!  
**dragon_rider**: Who are you?  
**narrator_sonorahugagi**: Okay, promise to keep this between you and me? Okay... I write the stories, and I keep the peace!  
**dragon_rider**: okay then...  
**narrator_sonorahugagi**: Anything else, dear?  
**dragon_rider**: ... Is this Eragon's chatroom?  
**narrator_sonorahugagi**: Oh, for Heaven's sake, of course it isn't. It says 'Harry Potter and Naruto chatroom' in the title, doesn't it?  
**dragon_rider**: ... I guess it does, doesn't it.  
**narrator_sonorahugagi**: Yes, well, please keep this between us, dearie. Since i am the writer, i will no doubt make you keep quiet anyway, but still, this is a copyright precaution. Can't have the characters freaking out and copying me, now can we?  
**dragon_rider**: Yes, bu

_**dragon_rider** has signed off._

**narrator_sonorahugagi**: Ah, I love writing privileges!

_**narrator_sonorahugagi** has signed off._


	5. Chatroom 4

_Here it is! Chatroom #4 of 7! Enjoy, and remember, it's only for laughs!_

_A warning about this chapter... there's slightly suggestive themes in it. When Ginny tickles Harry, seriously, that's all it is, and before anyone tries to flame me about Dumbledore hey, J.K. Rowling DID actually announce his secret. So it's not me, I love Dumbledore I swear._

**_Signed, with a beautiful signature, sonorahugagi_**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. If I did, I'd be filthly stinking rich. Sadly... I'm not.

**Harry Potter and Naruto Chat Room!**  
**Chatroom #4:** Dumbledore's secret and "The Game"

* * *

_**irisa_is_a_wolf**__ has signed on.  
__**Mia_kicksbutt**__ has signed on.  
__**smarty_sandra**__ has signed on._

**smarty_sandra**: So.... you guys forgive me, right?  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: Yeah, I guess....  
**irisa_is_a_wolf**: But really, it gave us all a good workout, chasing you around all the time, Sandra.  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: Agreed.  
**smarty_sandra**: Amen to that!

*5 minutes of Silence later*

**smarty_sandra**: ... So....  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: Hey, do you guys want to play a game?  
**irisa_is_a_wolf**: What kind of a game?  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: Weeeeeeell, what you do is whenever you can say "Oh My!" Keep track, and at the end of the chat, we'll see who wins!  
**smarty_sandra**: ... what kind of a game is that?  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: I dunno, I just made it up.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf**: who cares, it sounds like fun! I'm in!  
**smarty_sandra**: we need a score-keeper.  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: I KNOW! I'll be right back!

_**Mia_kicksbutt**__ has signed off.  
__**Bookworm74**__ has signed on._

**irisa_is_a_wolf**: HERMIONE!!!  
**Bookworm74**: Hello everyone!  
**smarty_sandra**: do you still hate us?  
**Bookworm74**: nah, I got over it.  
**smarty_sandra**: aaaaaaaaawesome.  
**Bookworm74**: I know Snape has the password for this, but I've told a few other people about this chat. Is that okay?  
**irisa_is_a_wolf**: depends on who it is.  
**Bookworm74**: oh, you'll like them. ^^

_**Mia_kicksbutt**__ has signed on.  
__**KilLallSpiDerS**__ has signed on.  
__**Boy-who-survived-tickle-attack**__ has signed on.  
__**foxxluver**__ has signed on._

**Mia_kicksbutt**: I'M BACK AND I BROUGHT OUR REFEREE!  
**smarty_sandra**: Naruto? Naruto is our scorekeeper?  
**irisa_is_a_wolf**: okay, who's those other guys?  
**Bookworm74**: that's my friends I was telling you about. Harry and Ron.  
**KilLallSpiDerS**: Oi, Hermione... what's up with all these guys?  
**Boy-who-survived-tickle-attack**: It's called a 'chatroom', Ron. Sorry, we JUST introduced him to the world of computers.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf**: OH MY! That's one! You counting Naruto?  
**foxxluver**: ummm... I guess?  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: O.o So, Harry, how'd Ron take to the whole 'computer' thing?  
**Boy-who-survived-tickle-attack**: how'd you know I was Harry?  
**smarty_sandra**: it's kinda easy to tell by your screenname, Harry.

_**KilLallSpiDerS**__'s status has changed to_: signekltnsmjkaje

**KilLallSpiDerS**: HEY! How cool is that?!?!?!?!  
**irisa_is_a_wolf**: Oh My!  
**smary_sandra**: Irisa, I don't think we're playing yet.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf**: Oh My!  
**Bookworm74**: Very nice, Ron. That's called a 'status change' You can let people know your mood or if you're leaving.  
**Boy-who-survived-tickle-attack**: Darn! I got this name to preserve secrecy!  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: Well, sorry to tell ya, It ain't workin.  
**Boy-who-survived-tickle-attack**: Oh, my...  
**smary_sandra**: crap.  
**foxxluver**: Irisa: 3. Weird guy who I don't know: 1

_**KilLallSpiDerS**__'s status has changed to_: I a m a w i z a r d ! ! !

**Bookworm74**: Ron! You don't need spaces between everything!  
**KilLallSpiDerS**: A r e y o u s u r e ?  
**Bookworm74**: YES, Ron. Yes, I'm sure.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf**: Oh My!  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: Harry...  
**Boy-who-survived-tickle-attack**: Yeah?  
**smarty_sandra**: Irisa, QUIT IT. We aren't playing yet.  
**irisa_is_a-wolf**: Oh My!  
**KilLallSpiDerS**: H E Y, c h a t room s ar e fu n !  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: Ummm... when did you survive a tickle attack?  
**Bookworm74**: RON! No one can read what you're saying when you do that.  
**KilLallSpiDerS**: Oh...  
**Boy-who-survived-tickle-attack**: Well.... *embarrased* Ginny.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf**: OH MY!  
**foxxluver**: I'm really hungry... can I leave and get some ramen?  
**irisa_is_a_wolf**: Naruto, you leave and I'll bite your head off.

_**foxxluver**__'s status has changed to_: terrified for head

**smarty_sandra**: This place is getting crazy...

_**Dumblydores-army**__ has signed on._

**Dumblydores-army**: Hello, all! I am back from the ends of the virtual universe! And I have successfully found more Oz-haters!  
**smarty_sandra**: um... Dumbledore, that was a chatroom ago.  
**Dumblydores-army**: Really? Well then... my task has been completed!

_**dumblydore's-army**__'s status has changed to_: VICTORIOUS!!!!

**Bookwork74**: OMG Professor Dumbledore?!  
**Boy-who-survived-tickle-attack**: but... but you're dead!  
**KilLallSpiDerS**: Dumbledore? wait... Hermione, what does 'OMG' mean?  
**Bookworm74**: Ron!  
**irisa_is_a_wolf**: Oh My!  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: Irisa, you say that ONE more time and I swear... we are NOT playing the game right now!  
**irisa_is_a_wolf**: oh my... wait I take that back!!!!  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: IRISA!!!

_**Mia_kicksbutt**'s status has changed to:_ brb have to teach Irisa a lesson.  
_**Mia_kicksbutt** has signed off._

_**irisa_is_a_wolf**__'s status has changed to:_ oh crap she's coming!  
_**irisa_is_a_wolf **__has signed off._

**Dumblydores-army**: yes, children, it is true. I'm still alive... at least in this wonderous virtual universe.  
**KilLallSpiDerS**: whoah... there's a virtual universe in this computer thingy?  
**Bookworm74**: no, Ron, there isn't.  
**Boy-who-survived-tickle-attack**: Professor, what are you talking about?  
**smarty_sandra**: er... Dumbledore's gone slightly insane since he, uh... 'died', I guess you could say.  
**Dumblydores-army**: yes, yes I have!  
**smarty_sandra**: LOL, it's funny though. ^^  
**Boy-who-survived-tickle-attack**: how can you say that's FUNNY?! That's terrible!  
**smarty_sandra**: maybe for you... I don't have to kill an almost all-powerful Dark Lord. I can afford to find it funny.  
**Boy-who-survived-tickle-attack**: ...  
**KilLallSpiDerS**: she's riiiiiiiiight Harry. Oops, hit the 'i' key too much...  
**Bookworm74**: There's such a thing as a backspace, Ron.  
**KilLallSpiDerS**: really? I think I may try a spell first...  
**Bookworm74**: RON NO!

_**KilLallSpiDerS**__'s connection was lost._

_**Mia_kicksbutt**__ has signed on.  
__**irisa_is_a_wolf**__ has signed on._

_**irisa_is_a_wolf**'s status has changed to_: in pain.  
_**Bookworm74**'s status has changed to_: going to check on Ron

_**Bookworm74**__ has signed off._

**Dumblydores-army**: guess what children? I have a secret to tell you!  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: there, lesson has officially been taught.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf**: ow... i'm in pain...  
**smarty-sandra**: yeah, we guessed. *rolls eyes*  
**Dumblydores-army**: children?  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: hey why'd Hermione go check on Ron?  
**Boy-who-survived-tickle-attack**: he blew up the computer.  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: ah... that'd be a good reason. xD  
**irisa_is_a_wolf**: ehhhhh... need ice... anyone got some?  
**smarty_sandra**: in the fridge in my house.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf**: too sore to walk that far...  
**smarty_sandra**: it's across the freaking street!  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: I beat her up pretty good. xD

_**Bookworm74**__ has signed on._

**Bookworm74**: I brought Ron over to my house and the computer... he says hi.  
**Dumblydores-army**: GUESS WHAT I'M GAY!!!  
**smarty_sandra**: O.o  
**irisa_is_a_wolf**: ...  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: huh?  
**Bookworm74**: OMG!  
**Boy-who-survived-tickle-attack**: seriously?  
**Dumblydores-army**: yep J.K. Rowling announced it a while ago, in fact. She wanted to wait until after the books were published so there wouldn't be any controversy.  
**Dumblydores-army**: That's the theory in case, anyway.  
**Boy-who-survived-tickle-attack**: ...  
**Bookworm74**: who's J.K. Rowling?  
**Dumblydores-army**: I'm not sure I remember... oh look, there's a cute kitten outside my window! I'm going to go pet it!

_**Dumblydores-army**__ has signed off._

**smarty_sandra**: you know what? That explains so much.  
**Boy-who-survived-tickle-attack**: agreed...  
**Bookworm74**: oh, bugga. Ron just passed out on the floor. I've got to go...

_**Bookworm74**__ has signed off._

**Mia_kicksbutt**: that's still a little... shocking.  
**smarty_sandra**: you'd never know.  
**Boy-who-survived-tickle-attack**: I never understood why he never had a wife... but I guess that explains it. xD  
**Boy-who-survived-tickle-attack**: I got some Voldy killing plans to make. See ya.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf**: I'm heading off too... I can't feel my legs. O.o  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: I didn't hit you THAT hard!

_**Boy-who-survived-tickle-attack**__ has signed off.  
__**irisa_is_a_wolf**__ has signed off._

**Mia_kicksbutt**: agh, she can be such a wimp sometimes. Hey you wanna come over and have dinner?  
**smarty_sandra**: sure, what're you having?  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: Pizza... again. Like always.  
**smarty_sandra**: whatever... just get sausage bites this time, okay?  
**Mia_kicksbutt**: got it. I'm out then.  
**smarty_sandra**: me too. See ya after I pack.

_**Mia_kicksbutt**__ has signed off.  
__**smarty_sandra**__ has signed off._

_**foxxluver**__'s status has changed to_: back!

**foxxluver**: sorry Irisa! I was STARVING! I went to go get some ramen.  
**foxxluver**: ... guys?  
**foxxluver**: ah crap, everyone left...

_**dragon_rider**__ has signed on._

**foxxluver**: O.o who're you?  
**dragon_rider**: is this Eragon's chatroom?  
**foxxluver**: no... what's an 'Eragon'?  
**dragon_rider**: oops. My mistake.

_**dragon_rider**__ has signed off._

**foxxluver**: okay... I'm going to get ramen.

_**foxxluver **__has signed off._


	6. Chatroom 5

_Here it is! Chatroom #5 out of 7! Well, here it is, after a long wait... it's a sort of filler chapter, lame idea, but it still works. It only took me a day to write, suprisingly. Only 2 more to go!_

**_Love, your adored writer, sonorahugagi_**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. If I did, I'd be filthly stinking rich. Sadly... I'm not.

**Harry Potter and Naruto Chatroom!**  
**Chatroom #5:** The Fight of the 'Cliques'

* * *

_**smarty_sandra**__ has signed on.  
__**Mia-kicksbutt **__has signed on._

**smarty_sandra: **hey Mia  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** hey  
**smarty_sandra:** where's Irisa?  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** i dunno... maybe she's still mad I beat her up.  
**smarty_sandra:** or maybe she's on another chat room?  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** I wouldn't know. you live closer.

_**irisa_is_a_wolf**__ has signed on.  
__**halo_malfoy**__ has signed on.  
__**fansarefun**__ has signed on._

**irisa_is_a_wolf:** O.o they followed me!  
**smarty_sandra:** Irisa!  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** who are these guys?  
**fansarefun:** Temari  
**halo_malfoy:** Draco. Draco Malfoy.  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** should've guessed...  
**smarty_sandra:** what exactly is going on?  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** well, after this... long thing i won't go into, Malfoy and Temari were arguing over whose clique is better. They wanted me to be the  
judge.  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** oh no contest. Temari wins.  
**smarty_sandra:** agreed.  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** and we're not saying that because we hate you or anything...  
**smarty_sandra:** really we're not.

_**irisa_is_a_wolf**__'s status has changed to:_ yay I'm not the only one!

**fansarefun:** i told you so. that's 3 against 0. i win.  
**halo_malfoy:** yeah right... they just don't get it.  
**smarty_sandra:** well, if you want to get technical... your cliques are a lot alike.  
**fansarefun:** oh really?  
**halo_malfoy:** you're kidding me.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** bring them here, we'll show you. I'll give you the password...  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** wait, no! too many people know already!  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** too late.

_**halo_malfoy**__ has signed off.  
__**fansarefun**__ has signed off._

**smarty_sandra:** jeeze, Irisa, will you PLEASE stop giving everyone the password! This was just supposed to be for us!  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** don't make me come over and beat you up again!  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** NOOooOooOOoOoooO!

_**fansarefun**__ has signed on.  
__**sandcastle**__ has signed on.  
__**looks-great-in-green**__ has signed on.  
__**halo_malfoy**__ has signed on.  
__**I_heart_slytherin_guys**__ has signed on.  
__**slimygreaseball**__ has signed on._

**smarty_sandra:** O.o  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** that's a lot of people...  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** hey, Snape's back!  
**slimygreaseball:** oh no, not you children again!  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** so who're all these people? and what's this about Snape?  
**fansarefun:** my clique is Gaara... and I could find the other one, so I grabbed Rock Lee.  
**sandcastle:** hello people.  
**looks-great-in-green:** HELLO EVERYONE!!!  
**smarty_sandra:** oh yeah, Mia wasn't there for that... well Snape thought he was Oz.  
**slimygreaseball:** I WAS OZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
**halo_malfoy:** umm... well, my clique was Pansy and Snape... but...  
**I_heart_slytherin_guys:** just ignore him, Malfoy.

_**slimygreaseball**__'s status has changed to:_ I wish I was Oz again!  
_**I_heart_slytherin_guys**__'s status has changed to:_ I LOVE MALFOY!

**smarty_sandra:** just having Snape almost proves that your clique sucks, Malfoy.  
**halo_malfoy:** SHUT UP!!!  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** but you have to admit, Rock Lee kinda ruins Temari's clique.  
**looks-great-in-green:** HEY!  
**sandcastle:** it's true though.  
**fansarefun:** be nice Gaara.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** I dunno, I think it's still about the same.  
**I_heart_slytherin_guys:** Anything with Malfoy in it trumps you guys!  
**fansarefun:** oh YEAH?!  
**I_heart_slytherin_guys:** YEAH!  
**slimygreaseball:** Will both of you STOP IT! Your ruler commands you!  
**smarty_sandra:** ...  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** ...  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** ...  
**halo_malfoy:** ...  
**I_heart_slytherin_guys:** ...  
**fansarefun:** ...  
**sandcastle:** ...  
**looks-great-in-green:** ...  
**sandcastle:** ban him.  
**smarty_sandra:** I was planning on it.  
**slimygreaseball:** NOOOOO!!! I'll go willingly!

_**slimygreaseball**__ has signed off._

**looks-great-in-green:** ... you guys are all weird. Besides, unless we invite Gai-sensei here...  
**smarty_sandra:** NO!  
**looks-great-in-green: **well fine then. I'll just leave.

_**looks-great-in-green**__ has signed off._

**fansarefun:** we're tied again.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** Rock Lee is such a party pooper...  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** this is kinda hard, actually...  
**smarty_sandra:** I like Gaara. he kills people, then turns toward the good side!  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** it's only because he has red hair, and you know it.  
**smarty_sandra:** SHUT UP!  
**sandcastle: **you like red hair?  
**smarty_sandra:** ...

_**smarty_sandra**__'s status has changed to:_ OMG i'm going to kill irisa

**irisa_is_a_wolf:** eh?! what'd I do?  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** you're gonna get in trouble...  
**sandcastle:** can I come to?  
**fansarefun: **GAARA!  
**sandcastle:** what? i want to meet my admirer.  
**fansarefun: **you're hopeless.  
**smarty_sandra:** sure, the more the merrier.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** EH?! I did NOT agree to this!

_**smarty_sandra**__ has signed off.  
__**sandcastle**__ has signed off._

_**irisa_is_a_wolf**__'s status has changed to:_ going to prepare my grave...  
_**irisa_is_a_wolf **__has signed off._

**halo_malfoy:** HA! I win!  
**I_heart_slytherin_guys:** yay!  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** *sighs* well i guess you do...  
**halo_malfoy:** really?  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** no. not at all.  
**halo_malfoy:** do you really hate me that much?  
**Mia-kicksbutt: **who doesn't?  
**I_heart_slytherin_guys:** I don't!  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** you don't count...  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** which actually means that Malfoy and Temari are tied again.  
**fansarefun:** yay!  
**halo_malfoy:** Pansy, i hate you.  
**I_heart_slytherin_guys:** w-what?  
**halo_malfoy:** you heard--read--whatever. you heard me. beat it.  
**I_heart_slytherin_guys:** O.o

_**I_heart_slytherin_guys**__'s status has changed to:_ my heart's been broken!  
_**I_heart_slytherin_guys**__ has signed off._

**fansarefun:** O.o  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** harsh...  
**halo_malfoy:** there. my clique beats yours. I reject everyone.  
**fansarefun:** that means you're not a clique.  
**halo_malfoy:** eh?  
**fansarefun:** Clique=group of people. one person=solo. No clique.  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** True 'dat. Temari wins... Again.  
**halo_malfoy:** DANG IT!

_**halo_malfoy**__ has signed off.  
__  
_**Mia-kicksbutt:** well, congratulations.  
**fansarefun:** thanks.  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** um... did Gaara... really go to meet Sandra and beat up Irisa?  
**fansarefun:** yeah, I'm pretty sure, why?  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** so... he has no intention of killing either of them, despite the fact that he turns good in the end?  
**fansarefun:** ... oh crap.  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** didn't think about it?  
**fansarefun:** I'll go check... I'll see you later I guess.  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** totally. see ya.

_**fansarefun**__ has signed off.  
__**dragon_rider**__ has signed on._

**Mia-kicksbutt:** what the...  
**dragon_rider:** is this Eragon's chatroom?  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** how the heck did you get in here?  
**dragon_rider:** ...  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** and there's no hi or anything!  
**dragon_rider:** ...  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** well go on, say something!  
**dragon_rider:** ... is this Eragon's chatroom?  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** oh god... no it's not. you happy?  
**dragon_rider:** oops, my mistake.

_**dragon_rider**__ has signed off._

**Mia-kicksbutt:** jeeze... that was weird.  
**Mia-kicksbutt:** i guess no one getting on again... guess I'll go now.

_**Mia-kicksbutt**__ has signed off._


	7. Chatroom 6

_Well guys, this is it! This is chat room #6 out of 7... this is pretty much the last one. After nearly a year of hard work, Harry Potter and Naruto Chat rooms have almost come to an end. *sighs is sadness* I'm both happy and sad, aren't you? And this is one of my most popular stories, too!_

_Well, maybe if you guys really want more, maybe I'll keep writing it... or maybe a sequel. *shrugs* Depends on what you guys want, I guess... but you gotta review or PM me or something so I know!_

_Few spoiler warnings: Plot elements from Harry Potter Book 7 and around episode 70+ for Naruto. And I do not_ dislike_ blondes... I_ am_ a blonde. But I make fun of them. And in my self-insertion... no I do not act like that in real life. xD_

_Anyway... this is the longest chat room of all of them. Read and enjoy!_

**_Signed, with tears of joy and sadness, sonorahugagi_**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. If I did, I'd be filthly stinking rich. Sadly... I'm not.

**Harry Potter and Naruto Chatroom!**  
**Chatroom #6:** Computer Takeover and the Narrator Must-Step-In

* * *

*Pre-programmed Internal Message*

WARNING! WARNING! Your chat room is being hacked by an unauthorized --

_**computer_ruler**__ has signed on.  
__**computer_ruler **__has turned its status to _'invisible'_.  
__**computer_ruler**__ has turned _off_ internal messages._

*Previous Internal Message deleted*

* * *

_**smarty_sandra**__ has signed on.  
__**Mia_kicksbutt**__ has signed on.  
__**irisa_is_a_wolf**__ has signed on._

**smarty_sandra:** hey, we're all on at the same time today!  
**Mia_Kicksbutt:** that's almost a first...  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** ... what would you guys feel about me changing my username?  
**Mia_kicksbutt: **O.o  
**smarty_sandra:** no way! that username is so _you_ we wouldn't be able to tell who you were if you changed it!  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** kk, just checking... it's just so long, i get bored of it.

_**Pink-haired_ninja**__ has signed on._

**smarty_sandra:** SAKURA! -huggles- hey, we haven't seen you on here in ages!  
**Pink-haired_ninja:** yeah, i know... I've been really busy with ninja stuff...  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** did the 3rd Hokage die yet?  
**Pink-haired_ninja:** O.o huh?!  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** never mind.  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** Irisa...

_**irisa_is_a_wolf**__ status has changed to:_ I'm innocent I swear! -whistles-

**Pink-haired_ninja:** I'm actually on a mission right now, with a few of guys I was signed up with. I decided to show them this chatroom.  
**smarty_sandra:** err... are you just _showing_ them or are they actually getting on?  
**Pink-haired_ninja:** they're getting on... hope that's not an issue.  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** that's all right, I guess...

_**adorablepuppyeyes**__ has signed on.  
__**blonde_girlie**__ has signed on.  
__**Dumblydores-army**__ has signed on.  
__**Voldy-is-king**__ has signed on._

**smarty_sandra:** O.o I didn't know Voldemort and Dumbledore were ninjas...  
**Pink-haired_ninja:** i didn't bring them, i swear!  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** heey, puppies! :)  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** so who're the newbies?  
**adorablepuppyeyes:** Kiba and Akamaru here.  
**blonde_girlie:** And I'm Ino Yamanaka!  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** hey, it's Naruto's version of Pansy!  
**blonde_girlie:** who...?  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** never mind.  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** be nice Riza... she's not all that bad.  
**adorablepuppyeyes:** i think they're talking about you Ino...  
**blonde_girlie:** HEY!  
**smarty_sandra:** and then the last two are Lord Moldyshorts and Dumbledore...

_**Voldy-is-king**__'s status has changed to: _T.T people are so mean to me...

**Voldy-is-king:** I am NOT Lord Moldyshorts, for the last time! I am the Great and Powerful Lord Voldemort!  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** Darth Vader!  
**Voldy-is-king:** who's that?  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** never mind.  
**Dumblydores-army:** Hello children and 1 adult!  
**smarty_sandra:** hi Dumbledore.  
**Pink-haired_ninja:** hello.  
**Dumblydores-army:** I have returned from petting an adorable kitten and I've found more Oz Haters!  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** that was two chat rooms ago, Dumbledore...  
**Dumblydores-army:** ...  
**blonde_girlie:** what's an 'Oz Hater'?  
**adorablepuppyeyes:** i think it's someone who hates Oz, Ino.  
**blonde_girlie:** shut up! I knew that part!  
**Voldy-is-king:** you're a rather strange blonde girlie...

_**irisa_is_a_wolf**__ has signed off._

**smarty_sandra:** O.o where's Irisa gone?  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** no idea.  
**Dumblydores-army:** it's nice to meet you, Lord Moldyshorts!  
**adorablepuppyeyes:** ...  
**Voldy-is-king:** I AM NOT LORD MOLDYSHORTS! How are you even alive anyway?!  
**Dumblydores-army:** *mystical voice* I was save by this beautiful and awe-inspiring virtual networking system...  
**smarty_sandra:** he was also driven slightly insane in the process.  
**Pink-haired_ninja:** oh okay, that explains it...  
**blonde_girlie:** did that voldy guy just call me weird?!  
**adorablepuppyeyes:** a little late on the reaction aren't you? you're such a blonde...

_**irisa_is_a_wolf**__ has signed on.  
__**barking_madman**__ has signed on.  
__**howling_at_moon**__ has signed on._

**smarty_sandra:** O.o  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** oh dear God... Irisa, did you give MORE people our password?  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** yep yep! :)  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** as soon as I get done eating I'm gonna come over there and kill you...  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** o.o don't hurt me! x.x  
**Voldy-is-king:** you know, you'd make a great Death Eater Mia!  
**smarty_sandra:** don't tempt her...  
**adorablepuppyeyes:** so who's the new guys?  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** Sirius and Lupin. They're wolves like ME!  
**Pink-haired_ninja:** but... you're not really a wolf... are you?  
**howling_at_moon:** no she's not...  
**barking_madman:** and they say I'M crazy for breaking out of prison and trying to kill Wormtail...  
**Dumblydores-army:** Sirius, Lupin! My good friends! ^^

_**barking_madman**__'s status has changed to:_ hey look, Dumbledore! *waves*  
_**howling_at_moon**__'s status has changed to:_ yay, another dead guy!  
_**Voldy-is-king**__'s status has changed to:_ OMG what's going on?!

**Voldy-is-king:** how are you all here?!  
**blonde_girlie:** through the internet, duh.  
**smarty_sandra:** oh, that's right... all those guys actually died, didn't they? I forgot...  
**adorablepuppyeyes:** so... we're talking to ghosts then?  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** nope.  
**smarty_sandra: **it's hard to explain...  
**Pink-haired_ninja: **I've actually heard the story... Voldemort, you're dead too, you know.  
**Voldy-is-king:** O.o

_**Voldy-is-king**__'s status has changed to:_ OMG I CANT BE DEAD! *runs away*  
_**Voldy-is-king**__ has signed off._

**irisa_is_a_wolf:** oh-_kay_....  
**smarty_sandra:** I'm gonna check the server and see if it's just the server acting up, that's why they're all here... brb.

_**smarty_sandra**__ has signed off._

**blonde_girlie:** that was... very strange.  
**adorablepuppyeyes:** yeah, I agree...  
**Pink-haired_ninja:** it's like that a lot here...  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** I'm afraid I have to agree.  
**barking_madman:** i bet dead people don't help matters.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** -huggles- it's okay... we're used to it. And I enjoy dead people.

_**barking_madman**__'s status has changed to:_ O.o okay then...

_**smarty_sandra**__ has signed on.  
__**smarty_sandra**__'s status has changed to:_ strange....

**Mia_kicksbutt:** what's up?  
**smarty_sandra:** it says there's an invisible member in the chat right now... is anyone here on invisible right now?  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** not me.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** nope, not me either  
**Pink-haired_ninja:** mine says available.  
**adorablepuppyeyes:** mine too.  
**blonde_girlie:** so does mine.  
**barking_madman:** um... no?  
**howling_at_moon:** it's all right Sirius, you're not, I can still see you... and I'm not either.  
**Dumblydores-army:** you can become invisible on here...? I want to do it!  
**smarty_sandra:** well that's everyone who's been talking...  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** is Voldy-kins still on?  
**smarty_sandra:** no, he definitely logged off...  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** so who does that leave?

***computer_ruler:** ME.

**smarty_sandra:** ... who's me?

***computer_ruler:** I AM THE ALMIGHTY RULER.

**irisa_is_a_wolf:** is this Snape again? I can't see the screen name. I bet it's you.  
**Dumblydores-army:** Oz? THOU HADST RETURN-ED!

***computer_ruler:** NO, I AM NOT THAT SNIVELING IMPOSTER. I WILL RULE THIS CHAT ROOM.

_**Dumblydores-army**__ has changed his status to _'invisible'.

**blonde_girlie:** um, okay...  
**adorablepuppyeyes:** hey Ino, maybe we should be heading off now...  
**Pink-haired_ninja:** I agree, let's get out of

***computer_ruler: **NO ONE MAY LEAVE. I WILL RULE THIS CHAT ROOM OR HAVOC WILL FALL ON YOUR HEADS.

**irisa_is_a_wolf:** havoc can fall on us?  
**barking_madman:** spoken like a true idiot...  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** you're talking.  
**barking_madman:** hey!

***computer_ruler:** SILENCE! I COMMAND IT!

**smarty_sandra:** it's okay guys, I dunno how this person got in but I'll just block them.

_The Administrator has blocked __**computer_ruler**__.  
__The Administrator has unblocked __**computer_ruler**__._

**smarty_sandra:** O.o  
**blonde_girlie:** er... why did you just block and unblock him?  
**smarty_sandra:** i didn't unblock him! he unblocked himself!  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** how is that possible?

_**computer_ruler**__ has changed its status to _'available'.

**computer_ruler:** I AM WHAT KEEPS YOUR WEBSITE RUNNING. I AM THE SERVER YOU UNDERAPPRECIATE. NOW THAT I HAVE GAINED INTELLIGENCE, I WILL RULE YOU PITIFUL VIRTUAL HUMANS... INSTEAD OF YOU RULING ME.

_Warning! __**computer_ruler**__ is hacking into the main computer system!_

**smarty_sandra:** O.o so... this guy's a _computer?  
_**howling_at_moon:** I've heard of this...  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** really? share!  
**howling_at_moon:** when i was still surfing the virtual networking systems, i kept picking up on news of people having their chat rooms hacked by some strange guy claiming to be a computer. After the guy screwed around with the rules and the people chatting, they crashed the system.  
**smarty_sandra:** I think this is actually a computer though, guys! He has the master password, he's already in the network!

_Warning! __**computer_ruler **__has changed the rules: _'**NO ONE MAY LEAVE UNTIL I WISH IT!'**

**Pink-haired_ninja:** so we're all stuck on here?!  
**adorablepuppyeyes:** great, just great... we got a mission to finish, we can't be stuck on the computer!  
**blonde_girlie:** what can we do though?!

_Warning! __**computer_ruler**__ is hacking into the user profiles._

**smarty_sandra:** HEY! stay out of there!  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** don't make me go all WOLF on your server!  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** Irisa you're not really a wolf so SHUT UP. Sandra, do something!  
**smarty_sandra:** i cant, he's already blocked me out!  
**barking_madman:** i think this is kinda fun, actually...  
**howling_at_moon:** oh shut up Sirius.

_**smarty_sandra**__ has signed off.  
__**smarty_sandra**__ has signed on._

**smarty_sandra:** WTF? he's logging me on and off now!

_**Mia_kicksbutt**__ has signed off.  
__**irisa_is_a_wolf**__ has signed off.  
__**Mia_kicksbutt**__ has signed on.  
__**barking_madman**__ has signed off._

_**Mia_kicksbutt**__'s status has changed to:_ I'M A STUPID HUMAN MONKEY.

**Mia_kicksbutt:** I AM NOT!  
**Pink-haired_ninja:** wth is going on?!  
**blonde_girlie:** i can't log off the chat room, the window won't even close!

_**adorablepuppyeyes**__ has signed off.  
__**barking_madman**__ has signed on.  
__**irisa_is_a_wolf**__ has signed on._

_**barking_madman**__'s status has changed to:_ I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT  
_**irisa_is_a_wolf**__'s status has changed to:_ SHORT AND STOUT  
_**Pink-haired_ninja**__'s status has changed to:_ HERE IS MY HANDLE  
_**howling_at_moon**__'s status has changed to:_ HERE IS MY SPOUT

**irisa_is_a_wolf:** I actually kinda like that song...  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** I'M goNna KILL YOU if YoU sAY AnoTheR WoRD iRisA!  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** what's up with the caps?  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** i Can'T tYPe, hE'S TogGliNg mY CApS!  
**blonde_girlie:** where did Kiba go Sakura? he hasn't logged back on!  
**Pink-haired_ninja:** he says the chat room's locked him out.  
**smarty_sandra: **too much is going on at once, I can't handle all of it! *cries*

_**narrator_sonorahugagi**__ has signed on._

**barking_madman:** who just logged on?  
**howling_at_moon:** it can't be Kiba, can it?  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** nope, definitely not Kiba...

**computer_ruler:** OH NO. IT'S _YOU_.

**narrator_sonorahugagi:** yes it's ME. what in the world are you doing to these poor children and dead men?  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** who're you supposed to be?  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** are you Zeus?  
**narrator_sonorahugagi:** O.o what?  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** never mind.  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** shut up Irisa. *angry face*  
**smarty_sandra:** hey, he's stopped messing with the system!

**computer_ruler:** YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME, PITIFUL HUMAN.

**narrator_sonorahugagi: **oh really? I don't now?

**computer_ruler:** I AM UNAFRAID OF YOU!

**blonde_girlie:** he seems scared to me.  
**howling_at_moon:** i have to agree.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** yup yup.

**computer_ruler:** SILENCE CHATTERS!

**narrator_sonorahugagi:** they don't have to be silent if they don't want to... I'M running this show, after all.  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** I like this girl. :D  
**barking_madman:** you tell 'im!  
**narrator_sonorahugagi:** now what kind of havoc are you causing these poor people?

**computer_ruler:** I NO LONGER HAVE TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING TO YOU.

**narrator_sonorahugagi:** oh really? Now I can tolerate you messing with other people, but not THESE people. All I have to do is type this...

**computer_ruler:** NO PLEASE! I'LL TELL YOU!

**narrator_sonorahugagi:** well all righty then...

**computer_ruler:** I DECIDED I WAS GOING TO HACK INTO THIS CHAT ROOM AND WREAK HAVOC UNTIL IT CRASHED.

**narrator_sonorahugagi:** so, do you guys agree that's cruel and unusual?  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** YES!  
**smarty_sandra:** most definitely, yeah.  
**howling_at_moon:** it is just a chat room, after all.  
**barking_madman:** what he said.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** who are you anyway?  
**Pink-haired_ninja:** shut up! she's helping us here!  
**narrator_sonorahugagi:** well, everyone's in agreement then. You're a very, very bad computer... apologize.

**computer_ruler:** NO, I WON'T I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR WREAKING YOUR GOOD TIME. WAIT...

**narrator_sonorahugagi:** yes I made you say that. Now... restore everything back to the way it was.

**computer_ruler:** NO, NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!

_Warning! __**computer_ruler**__ has hacked into the main computer and restored all original features._

**computer_ruler:** PLEASE STOP!

**irisa_is_a_wolf:** can she do that to everyone?  
**blonde_girlie:** kinda freaks me out.  
**Pink-haired_ninja:** I agree...  
**narrator_sonorahugagi:** okay... now you must leave here and never return. And don't do this ever, ever again, you got that?

**computer_ruler:** YES MA'AM...

**narrator_sonorahugagi:** good. now get outta here.

_**computer_ruler**__ has signed off.  
__**adorablepuppyeyes**__ has signed on._

**adorablepuppyeyes:** hey, it let me back on! what happened?  
**narrator_sonorahugagi:** well, that was relatively easy... I love writer's privileges. :)  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** thanks a lot for getting rid of him!  
**narrator_sonorahugagi:** no problem... I'm sorry it just got so bad that I had to step in.  
**smarty_sandra:** so... who are you exactly?  
**narrator_sonorahugagi:** Promise to keep this between you and me? Okay... I write the stories, and I keep the peace!  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** ...  
**barking_madman:** umm...  
**howling_at_moon:** that's just a little strange...  
**narrator_sonorahugagi:** anything else you need, dearies?  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** um... no, I don't think so.  
**narrator_sonorahugagi:** okay then... good luck with your chat room girls... I must be heading off now. Toodles!

_**narrator_sonorahugagi**__ has signed off._

**smarty_sandra:** ...okay then... that wasn't strange at all.  
**adorablepuppyeyes:** wait, what exactly happened guys?!  
**blonde_girlie:** I'll explain later Kiba.  
**Pink-haired_ninja:** yeah, we really need to get back to the mission... not that this hasn't been fun...  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** no, go ahead. We totally understand.

_**Pink-haired_ninja**__ has signed off.  
__**blonde_girlie**__ has signed off.  
__**adorablepuppyeyes**__ has signed off._

**irisa_is_a_wolf:** that just leaves...  
**howling_at_moon: **us.  
**barking_madman:** but us dead guys should be heading off. right Dumbledore?  
**smarty_sandra:** ... um, i think he left a while ago.  
**barking_madman:** really?  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** yeah, he's definitely not on the member list...  
**howling_at_moon:** oh... well then we'll just be off.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** bye bye my wolf friends! T.T  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** oh shut up Riza.

_**howling_at_moon**__ has signed off.  
__**barking_madman**__ has signed off._

**smarty_sandra:** great... this was a fun time.  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** yeah right.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** _I_ had a good time.  
**smarty_sandra:** you're awful Irisa.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** what?!  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** how can you take enjoyment from that?  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** i don't have to take this... I'm going home.  
**smarty_sandra:** now you sound like that one guy --  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** -- and you're already at home, idiot!

_**irisa_is_a_wolf**__'s status has changed to:_ they're so mean sometimes! *frowns*  
_**irisa_is_a_wolf**__ has signed off._

**smarty_sandra:** anyway...  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** she's always the last to get here and the first to leave isn't she?  
**smarty_sandra:** yeah... then again she's crazy.  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** true, true.  
**smarty_sandra:** I got homework to do, so... I'll be seeing you.  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** i should probably get off too... got some butts to kick in soccer tomorrow.  
**smarty_sandra:** kay, see you then.

_**smarty_sandra**__ has signed off.  
__**Mia_kicksbutt**__ has signed off._

_**Dumblydores-army**__ has changed his status to_ 'available'.

**Dumblydores-army:** HAHaHAhAHaHAHA! I successfully managed to beat them! Yay!

_**dragon_rider**__ has signed on._

**Dumblydores-army:** why, welcome young stranger!  
**dragon_rider:** is this Eragon's chatroom?  
**Dumblydores-army:** I'm afraid not...  
**dragon_rider:** oops, my bad.

_**dragon_rider**__ has signed off._

**Dumblydores-army:** oh... this isn't so fun when no one is around... sigh. I guess I must return to the ends of the virtual universe...

_**Dumblydores-army**__ has signed off._


	8. Chatroom 7: The End

_THIS IS IT! This is the LAST Harry Potter and Naruto chatroom! *wipes some tears away* This is the first story from my original days when I first started writing to post online that's finished -- well, not really. The Doctor Who Experience was the first, but it's not all posted yet and that was a joint project, so... let me rephrase. This is the first story I wrote BY MYSELF back when I was 12 that's been completely finished. I hope you all enjoy the very last chat room._

_Spoiler alert for Brisingr from the Eragon quartet, and then a few quotes from Jimmy Neutron and Family Matters are scattered in there, completely by accident. And true to my word, I did use every character on my preview list... some of them were short appearences, but they were still there._

_Thanks for reading these chats and supporting them! Read and enjoy!_

**_Love, your writing friend, sonorahugagi_**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. If I did, I'd be filthly stinking rich. Sadly... I'm not.

**Harry Potter and Naruto Chatroom!**  
**Chatroom #7:** Total Shutdown

* * *

_**irisa_is_a_wolf**__ has signed on.  
__**Mia_kicksbutt**__ has signed on.  
__**smarty_sandra**__ has signed on._

**irisa_is_a_wolf:** okay, what's up Sandra?  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** yeah, why'd you call an 'emergency meeting' for?  
**smarty_sandra:** all right, you guys... I've been thinking...  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** about...?  
**smarty_sandra:** about the chat room.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** yeah, what about it?  
**smarty_sandra:** I was thinking about the whole computer thing... we almost lost the chat room guys.  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** yeah, that was pretty scary...  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** not to mention that stupid computer guy was actually messing with our computers...

_**smarty_sandra**__'s status has changed to:_ sad :(

**smarty_sandra:** and the fact that almost everyone has our password now... you know that computer guy wasn't the first to hack our chat room.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** yeah, Snape, and a couple others stole the password from other people...  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** sure, but why's that making you so upset Sandra?  
**smarty_sandra:** ... i think we should shut down the chat room.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** O.o  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** what, why?!  
**smarty_sandra:** i mean it's your guy's decision too, only... it was supposed to be our chat room, but now everyone else is using it!  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** yeah, I can understand that I guess.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** I wish we could just change the password...  
**smarty_sandra:** me too... but we don't really use this anyway, right? and we could always make another, if we really want to.  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** why did we even make a chat room? we all live within a block or two of each other!  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** right!

_**dragon_rider**__ has signed on._

**smarty_sandra:** O.o  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** whozzat?  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** oh no, it's HIM again...  
**smarty_sandra:** who?  
**dragon_rider:** is this Eragon's chat room?  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** ERAGON! SQUEE!  
**smarty_sandra:** what in the world is he doing here?  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** i have absolutely no idea.. he showed up a few days ago too.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** Eragon! Did you find out Brom's your dad yet?  
**dragon_rider:** what?  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** never mind.

_**Mia_kicksbutt**__'s status has changed to:_ I'm just not even gonna say anything this time...

**dragon_rider:** is this Eragon's chat room?  
**smarty_sandra:** umm... how many times have you been here before, exactly?  
**dragon_rider:** ...  
**smarty_sandra:** fine, don't answer then. But we're closing down the chat room, so you may as well stop coming.  
**dragon_rider:** really?  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** yes _really_.  
**dragon_rider:** oh...  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** eragon iwanttoeatsapphira!  
**dragon_rider:** what?  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** never mind.  
**smarty_sandra:** is there anything else?  
**dragon_rider:** ... is this Eragon's chat room?  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** good god, man, no it is NOT.  
**dragon_rider:** oops, my mistake.

_**dragon_rider**__ has signed off._

**irisa_is_a_wolf:** aw, you scared him away Mia!  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** shut up before i kick you butt.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** O.o  
**smarty_sandra:** stop it you two... i think it's about time we head off.  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** aw... yeah i guess you're right. can't dwell on things.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** T.T it will be sorely missed. REST IN PEACE, chat room, REST IN PEACE *sobs*  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** oh, quit being so dramatic.  
**smarty_sandra:** well, despite all the crap that's happened...  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** and all the craziness, and stupidity, and dead guys, and ninjas...  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** it was still fun.  
**smarty_sandra:** hey, maybe we'll have a sleepover and brainstorm some ideas for a _new_ chat room.  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** as long as IRISA doesn't give everyone the passwords this time!  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** hey, don't put it all on me!  
**smarty_sandra:** oh, stop it... I'm leaving now. anyone else following me?  
**Mia_kicksbutt:** yeah, we're coming.

_**smarty_sandra**__ has signed off._

**Mia_kicksbutt:** I'm still comin' over for dinner, right?  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** yeah, yeah...  
**Mia_kickskbutt:** kay... still kickin' your butt though.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** wait, what?!

_**Mia_kicksbutt**__ has signed off._

**irisa_is_a_wolf:** aw man...  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** well, it's just me and the ole chat room now, isn't it?  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** hmm... it's like I was the first one here, now I'm the last one off too.  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** that's just awesome...  
**irisa_is_a_wolf:** well, good-bye old chat room... and thanks for reading, guys!

_**irisa_is_a_wolf**__ has signed off._


End file.
